After Happily Ever After Corvina Desdamona Oneshot
by Lovely Miss Fyrefly
Summary: I was a little bored and wanted to try something new. LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Ringing of alarm bells filled the room. "Oh, Bloody Hell!" Corvina moaned into her pillow. She drew the black velvet comforter over her head in an attempt to block out the noise. It was no use. Nothing short of cannon fire could drown out the blaring screeches from her clock that accosted her ears. Blindly she began swatting her hand in the direction of the noise. "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Corvina demanded as she continued her fruitless attempts to silence the evil time teller. The noise came to an abrupt stop. Corvina was not sure if she had knocked the clock off of the table or not. And really she didn't care to put too much thought in to it. Inhaling deeply she settled back into her cocoon, nestled amongst the satin sheets and velvety blackness she grew drowsy. She felt the pressure of the blankets drawn tightly around her. Her silk night gown was warm against her skin. The lace slightly irritating her hips where it lay tightly spread across her body. She rolled to the left attempting to reposition her nightgown, and ran in to a very solid obstacle. "Of all the mornings to…" Her voice trailed off as she felt a cold firm hand traveling up her leg. She exhaled slowly. 'Who is in my room? More importantly who is in my BED?' The hand continued up her lag and began to play with the lace trim of her nightgown. Corvina was becoming irritated. There was someone in her bed, playing with her pretty but really irritating lace and silk nightgown. 'Well I guess I could start off my morning by killing someone, though I usually save those kinds of activities for after my morning tea.' The cold fingers slipped under her night gown and began toying gently with the fabric covering her hips, tracing the lines of her hip bones, trailing down her hip and slipping under the thin material. Corvina inhaled sharply. 'Okay, I'm definitely killing someone but, this isn't a bad way to wake up.' Another hand joined its partner, sliding down her stomach, her hips and spreading her legs apart. A set of warm lips worked their way up the inside of her leg. Corvina's breathing had picked up. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. The ribbons that held the material keeping the material that kept her modestly became lose. The material fell away, leaving her exposed. The soft moist lips started caressing her stomach and slowly descended down to her core. She moaned sharply. The lips parted and a warm velvety tongue began exploring, touching and caressing her. Switching between soft caresses and sharp flicks the sensations were never predictable. Corvina arched against the strong hands that now kept her restrained by keeping a hold of her thighs and pinning her against the mattress of her bed. Her body was shaking with the building pressure of so much passion. She felt the smooth skin of her lover's cheek against her thigh and his hair brush against her hip. Her hand shot down raking her nails down the firm muscles of his shoulder, and ending with a death grip on his long silky hair. Her Lover stopped and pressed his lips to her stomach. She could feel him smiling. He simultaneously slipped to fingers into her, ad his tongue kept her in the throws of pleasure. She was shaking violently. Her body craved more, and he had no problem supplying her with it. Corvina panted frantically as her mystery lover quickened his pace and began stroking her sensitive skin with more vigor. Her hips bucked and her back arched, in response his tongue replaced his fingers inside of her. A scream of ecstasy filled her bedroom. Not one to have her morning routine interrupted, regardless of how enjoyable it may have been, she kept her grip on his hair firm. Kicking off the blankets that had been both her cocoon and her straight jacket. She faced her intruder. Her cheeks flushed and her mouth fell open. She maintained her gaze. Never breaking contact with his deep onyx eyes. Black strands of silky hair fell into his face breaking the perfect view of his pale face. His skin was a porcelain color, which contrasted greatly with his hair, eyes and eyebrows. A smirk graced his lips. Corvina was at a loss for words. This brought a silent laugh from her visitor. He chucked to himself, his deep voice barely audible. His dark eyes locked with hers. Taking her hand in his, He gently released her grip on his hair. Standing beside her bed, he drew the covers towards her. With a smirk and a wink he turned to leave the room. Corvina was left to watch the tall thin form of the man with shoulder length black hair in a black suit leave the room. Corvina fell back onto the bed exhausted. She sighed deeply. 'I knew there was some reason I was keeping Alister around.'


	2. Back in the 'Once Upon a Time'

Alister was exhausted. He had dusted everything, made tea for Corvina, Laced up her corset, helped her into the most audacious looking ball

gown he had ever seen, prepared the dining hall and ball room for her gala. Alister now sat behind Corvina's large wooden desk, in her

velvet cushioned chair, with his feet resting on top of the desk. He gently rocked the chair on its back two legs. His eyes were closed as he

listened to his underling scurry around to make sure the final touches were added to everything before the guests arrived. Alister stirred

slightly as he heard the clicking of heels on the stone flooring outside of the office doors.

"Alister, you are my head butler are you not?" Corvina's tone was stern and clearly frustrated 'how can he just be sitting there? I have

dignitaries on their way'.

Alister answered lazily, "I am." Gazing up at her from under strands of his black hair.

Corvina's face turned red "Then why, pray tell, why are you lounging in my office, in _my chair_, when you still have work to do?" Alister sat the

chair back on all of its legs. Looking sternly at Corvina, he pushed himself against the back of the chair, straightening his posture. Corvina

approached the desk, hershoes clacked loudly on the office floor causing an echo. Alister sat unphased. He interlaced his fingers and crossed his ankles.

"Everything is in order and has been taken care of." Corvina opened her mouth to object. "And you, My Dear, need to lighten up. If you continue to stress

yourself out over something as simple as a dinner party with a group of cranky old hags, heaven only knows how you'll make it through your

coronation."

Corvina's mouth hung open at how boldly he had addressed her. "You dare address me in that tone?" Corvina leaped across the desk at him. Her original plan had been to jump on him, pin him to the chair and stab out his eyes with her pearl handled letter opener. However, plans

never go as planned. Her far too frilly ball gown had snagged on a drawer handle causing her land on him nearly causing the chair to topple

backwards. Alister quickly grabbed the desk to steady the chair. The chair rocked under them, which wouldn't have been so bad if not for the

large stain glass window that was directly behind them. Corvina began attempted to assess the situation. She was on Alister's lap, hanging

sideways off of a chair. She could try to reposition herself, but she was lying under Alister's arm. Alister's grip on the desk was the only thing

keeping them both from falling out the large stain glass window and on to the impaling stakes outside. Corvina mentally kicked herself for not

having them removed, but at the time she thought they looked impressive. How many other Queens have had a bird's eye view of their

touchier fields? None, she was the first. And now she understood why. Corvina moved slightly towards the desk hoping to get the chair

rebalanced.

"Don't do that." Alister's voice gave her chills. Not the nice chills she got from walking into his quarters and seeing him in the process of

dressing himself. The bad chills of alarm, that said, 'Horrible painful death!' Corvina had nudged his arm causing his grip to falter, and the chair

to tilt closer to the window. Corvina slumped back across Alister's lap.

'This man will be the death of me.' Corvina thought to herself. Her eyes widened to the realization of the situation she was in. "You! You will be

the death of me!" She yelled accusingly at Alister. "You want me dead so you can take my place! All those years as my faithful butler and now

THIS! You are trying to be the death of me!" Corvina tried to turn and face her would be assassin. Alister stared down at her in shock, shaking

his head in exasperation.

"Yes, that's exactly it. I'm_ trying_ to throw you out the window." His voice dripping with sarcasm. Corvina, outraged at this unforeseen, but

seemingly inevitable, betrayal sat straight up and saw the window crash and then the tips of the spikes below.

'He's done it.' She thought as she stared down at the spikes. 'He has killed me. I am dead, or am dying… Dying is taking awhile.' Corvina

looked around at what had one time been her kingdom. She was saddened by the fact that she would never see it at its full potential. It

would all go to her killer. She began to weep. "You jerk! You evil rotten scoundrel! How could you leave me to die like this?" Corvina waited for

the pain. She knew death would be painful. She had seen, and been the cause of more than a few deaths in her time. She screamed in

anguish. "Why won't it just end?" She stared down at the ground, defeated. "Why?" She sniffled.

"Why won't you shut up!" a baritone voice rang through the air. Corvina jumped. The Bishops had always told her of a loud booming voice that

rang from the heavens.

"Hello?" Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Don't take this the wrong way" The voice replied "But I think a large horse might weigh less than you."

'Oh wonderful, my afterlife is going fabulous.' Corvina groaned .She was dead and the big booming voice that the bishops had been going on

about though she was fat. "Listen you! Umm.. Sir." Corvina began to rethink her plan of talking to the voice.

"Fifteen years of service and it takes being thrown out of a window to get me any respect from you?" The voice sounded angry with her.

"However "Sir" was a nice touch." Corvina looked up to beseech the mercy of the big scary voice, and then she saw Him.

"Alister?" Corvina was completely lost now. Was Alister an angel? She shook her head 'Not even on his best days'. She starred at him. He was

braced against the stone that had held the glass window in place. The sleeve of his white shirt was drenched in blood and he looked paler

than normal. He was keeling on the stone floor surrounded by colored shards of glass that sparked in the mid day sun, clutching the skirt of

her ball gown. "So I'm not dead?" Corvina asked.

Alister's shoulder was beginning to give out on him. "You will be if you don't start climbing back up here." He growled. "Unless, of course, you

would like the 'Evil, rotten scoundrel' to leave you here to die. Isn't that how you phrased it?" Corvina blushed. She reached for the stone

siding sliding her and along the crevasse until she found a place sturdy enough to act as a hand hold. Alister released his grip on her skirt.

Grabbing the back of her corset top he hauled her back through the window. They both sat on the floor attempting to catch their breath.

Corvina flopped ungracefully on the cold stone floor. Paying no mind to the pool of blood that coated the area behind her desk. Alister sat with

his back to the wall next to the empty window pane. He looked over to her his features pale with exhaustion and blood loss.

"So did our near death experience teach us anything, Corvina?" He laughed weakly. Corvina crawled over to him. Sitting in front of him her

face mere inches from him.

"Alister" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Get this cleaned up." Corvina then turned to leave the room.

Alister smiled. "Yes m'Lady." He gave a half-hearted bow from his position on the floor and began laughing uncontrollably.

Corvina smiled to herself as she reached the office door. 'He does have a very attractive laugh.'

Returning to her dressing, because she needed something that had not been recently shredded by a window to wear, Corvina caught a

glimpse of herself in the mirror. The carved dark wooden frame hung firmly on the wall concealing a door Alastair often used. Removing the

remnants of the ball gown and the embroidered corset under it Corvina looked at herself in the mirror noticing every imperfection. Everything

from the hint of dark circles under her eyes to slightest shift in weight seemed blaringly obvious. Attempting a global takeover was going to be

difficult, this she knew, but she had nearly overlooked the physical repercussions. Sleep deprivation from writing to foreign ministers, and

attending all these silly parties to keep up appearances with the gentry had begun to take its toll. She longed for the day that the parties

would end, of course the lack of these events would stem from the point that aristocrats cannot host parties in dungeons or from gallows.


End file.
